Raised as Warroirs
by Rosel
Summary: What if AU If Stick takes in, raises, and trains both Elektra and Matt starting when they were both twelve.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Dare Devil**

Matt Murdock thought his life was over. His father was dead, he could not see and he was overcome with senses of everything everywhere he could hardly function. He laid in his room in the orphanage covering his ears for most of the day trying to make the pain stop. Stick changed all that. He was blind like him. He had extra senses like he did. He showed him how to adjust, how to live again, and how to fight. He gave him everything so when Stick offered to adopt him he immedately accepted. He hated to leave Hells Kitchen. It was the only home he every knew. It's where his father taught him so much but he had a new life now, a life he didn't know he could navigate on his own. So here he was moving across the country in a dusty old Mansion.

He knew he would train here. Even though he was only twelve apparently it was something he needed to do. He needed to become a warrior. What he didn't realize was that he wasn't the only twelve year old Stick took in to train. Her name was Elektra and he was pretty sure she hated him.

He could no observe people by the way they looked but by the way they spoke. The different tones in her voice made him think that she hated him. She had malice in her voice when she spoke to him.

Stick had began to train them both at the same time. He had them sparring partners. She attacked him with fierceness and determination. He did not feel like they were sparring, he felt like he was fighting for his life. So he had to fight quicker and faster he ever did. He learned a lot from Stick but he was not as expert at fighting as Elektra. At one point Stick had to pull Elektra off of him.

"Enough Ellie."

"Of course. I don't want to damage your Star!" Elektra yelled while leaving stomping her feet. He could hear the click of her knuckles signaling to him that she was clinching her fists.

He had listened for her voice and memorized her scent of sweat and orchids. So he could avoid her in the hall, so he didn't run into her in the kitchen when he went to eat. His life was supposed to be better when he moved here. He was supposed to find direction and purpose.

One day Stick had made them eat a meal together. This was something Matt usually avoided. He set them down and said, "I need to make something clear. This war I am preparing you for is going to be brutal. I need you both at your best. I need you two to be partners so whatever your petty jealousies are I need you to get over it."

Then Matt objected, "I am not jealous!"

Then Elektra yelled fierce, "I don't need a partner!"

She slammed her fists angrily on the table then he ran off. Her blood was boiling, she was infuriated and then he the percicipation on her face increased. She was crying. He had made her cry.

Why? Because she was jealous?

It wasn't her problem. She made his life miserable. He shouldn't care but yet he did. She was in pain and somehow he had caused it by simply being there.

He followed her as she ran outside crying. She tried to hide her tears from him, she quickly wiped them off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry."

"Go away Matt."

"I have no where else to go. No one in this world could understand me. I couldn't even function without Stick teaching me but if me being here gives you that much pain. I will go. I will go back to the orphanage. I know how to function now. So I will survive."

Elektra turned to him and asked, "You would do that for me? But I have been nothing but cruel to you?"

"I don't want to cause you pain." Matt said.

"I am afraid you will replace me, that you will be better than me. You will be the one warrior Stick will need. And he will forget all about me."

"You're a difficult person to forget."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You are feirce and strong and very unforgetable. I've only known you for a few weeks and I don't think I will ever forget you."

"That is not a good thing is it?" Elektra asked laughing a little.

"Not exactly. It doesn't matter because I'm leaving."

"No. Please stay. I know what it is like not to have anyone. Stick is all I have and it looks like he is all you have too? So partners?" She asked and then put her hand out for him to shake Matt took it and he smiled, "Partners."


End file.
